


Cloud Gazing

by kelso895



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Clouds, Homesickness, cloud gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelso895/pseuds/kelso895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d never much been the type to spend pastimes cloud gazing. Now I can’t seem to tear my eyes away.</p><p>Shiro PoV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Gazing

I've never much been the type to spend pastimes cloud gazing. I was always focused on moving past them, far beyond what the eye can see. I didn't want to observe the clouds, but rather to barrage through them. Clouds blocked the stars. They hid the planets. My goals were physically washed from view. Clouds were a sign that I wouldn't be allowed a test flight that afternoon. They blocked the sun and brought rain to my last few days on Earth. I would be spending nearly a year without the sun on my back and I wanted my fill, though I didn’t know I'd be away much, much longer.

Still, the clouds can be beautiful. They're just the right accent to the sky as Earth’s sun sets, radiating with refractions of the sun's light from over the horizon. Sometimes I can't bring myself to look away. But, lying in the grass, staring up at the sky above, and cloud gazing…was never a pastime of mine.

There aren't always clouds on these planets, sometimes there's nothing but, and they definitely don't exist within the vacuum of space. I miss them every time I look up and the sky isn't quite right. Not the right color, not the right shapes, not the right moons, and I wish I had more clouds to block them out because that way I can imagine I'm home. No matter how incredible the universe beyond Earth is and how much it means to experience exploring it, there's always a part of you that yearns to go back to what's familiar. I miss the constellations I know by heart. I miss the noise. I miss the birds chirping, cars and ships whizzing past. The air is different out here. It’s different everywhere, and sometimes it’s just stale. I often wish I recognized what I was looking at when I stare at the universe above and around me. Cloud gazing was never a pastime of mine, but I wish it was now.

I’ve seen clouds in so many different forms. I’ve seen them hardly existent in the desert and I’ve seen them coating the full expanse of the sky. I’ve seen them green and yellow before a storm and I’ve seen them magenta and orange as the sun lowers beyond them. Most often they’re white and shapeless because they float and change and you’ll never see the same one twice. They can be radiant, aflame, tempest, vivid, impressive, charming, and even heart-rending. An electric fire burns inside. Strong. Powerful. Stormy. Abrasive. Gentle. Angelic. I’d have to say that if cloud gazing was my pastime right this moment, I’m not just observing a single cloud. I’m taking in the effects of the entire atmosphere.

Because that’s what _she_ is.

I’d never much been the type to spend pastimes cloud gazing. Now I can’t seem to tear my eyes away. When she passes, my breath is lost and tangled between my lungs and the air surrounding us. She’s shocking and full of lightning. She’s strong enough to bring a typhoon down on whatever is in her path. She floats with grace and speaks with the cadence of a sunrise, ready to take on the world and sure of her mission. Her eyes are reflective of the colors _clouds_ dream of. Every time I see her, not only does her hair remind me of a home that I miss, but so does her entire being and aura. Her essence, this single cloud I can’t seem to stop gazing at, is nothing short of _alluring_.

So if Earth’s clouds blocked stars and hid planets, this cloud has done nothing but open my eyes to new familiarities. I don’t have enough ticks for cloud gazing as a pastime, but I do have time for her. I have the clouds, and all the universe I need, right in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to Ao3 and my first fanfic post to the internet in what feels like a decade (and might actually be one I'm not sure). Wow.


End file.
